Hidden
by eagora
Summary: Written for Seeker Porn Battle - Round 2


Title: Hidden

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara

Rating: Seeker Porn Battle - Round 2

Prompt: Hidden

Kahlan is anxious awaiting Cara's arrival. Richard, the new Lord Rahl of D'Hara Empire, sent Cara to Westland some weeks ago to escort Jennsen Rahl, his half-sister, from Westland to D'Hara.

The People's Palace is full with people from all part of New World. It is the engagement party of Richard and Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands. There are things are needed to be done even against the own will, if this is the best for all. Kahlan is seated in her throne beside Richard's throne but he is somewhere in the big room. She looks around the big room, people dancing, people eating, people talking and laughing, there are a lot of people she does not cognize and others she knows very well. But she is very bored.

There is a movement in the entrance of the big room, some D'Hara soldiers are there and the most of the Mord'Siths too. Jennsen Rahl enters in the room, but before she comes close to Kahlan, Richard appears with a big smile and embraces her tight. Kahlan raises and before her second step toward them, she senses someone behind her throne and she looks over her shoulder, then Kahlan's world glows when she sees Cara there with her green eyes showing all emotions of seeing Kahlan again, the Mother Confessor is the true love of the live of Mistress Cara, the Mord'Sith. Kahlan's heart beats faster, but she nods toward Cara only and goes greeting Jennsen. Later, she apologizes she needs to absent and put in order some petitions and documents, then she turns around and walks to entrance of the party room and toward her chamber. But before going out Kahlan looks at Cara again and meets her staring at her intensely.

When Kahlan closes the door of her chamber, she looks around the private room that she receives her close loved ones, then it goes her private office and after her bedchamber with her king size bed, a huge fireplace in the other side, and there is a double door to her private balcony. She looks at her bed and sighs, but she walks toward her private office. One of the wall is covered for a dark red velvet curtain, where it is hidden an entrance near the corner of the wall. Kahlan goes and catches a set of keys hidden in one of many vessels there. The entrance is so narrow that Kahlan needs to pass through the arc walking of side, her back dragging against the wall. She walks by the hidden passageways until she stops in front a door, but before entering there, she takes her under skirt and her undergarment off, there is wetness between her legs in only thinking about what Cara and her could do all night long.

The People's Palace is full with hidden passageways, as a labyrinth, interconnecting small rooms which Cara and Kahlan know them very well and there is one of those small rooms that she and Kahlan meets each other often while Richard and the others are busy with something.

Cara is standing proud and pompous near the Kahlan's throne, anyone who looks at her will see a Mord'Sith at the corner of wall in the dark between the Mother Confessor's throne and the wall, watching everything and everyone in that party room. Just like the other Mord'Siths there.

Cara is standing in front of the narrow entrance of the hidden passageway and a soft click behind her, the sound makes her to feel butterflies in her stomach and straight her back. Soft steps comes slowly, then hands hold her hip, the smell of Kahlan fills her nostrils and a low moan goes out her mouth.

Kahlan rubs her nose in the Cara's nape feeling the soft smell of blonde hair, she kisses Cara's neck and sucks Cara's earlobe. Then she presses her body against Cara more firmly, feeling Cara's butt rubbing slowly against her front, only her blood red dress separating the bare contact with her pubic hair. It makes Kahlan to moan and close her eyes saying in Cara's ear that she misses her.

Cara keeps watching the party room without turning around, but she takes one of her gloves off and put it stuck in her belt, her bare hand goes to her back caressing Kahlan's pubic hair and massaging her clit rubbing it in circles. One of the things Cara loves about Kahlan's dresses are the slits, it is practical when they need to fuck with clothes.

Kahlan holds Cara's hip more firmly and starts to thrust her hip against Cara's fingers when they enter inside her. Cara supports the back the her hand on her own butt while moves her two fingers in and out from inside Kahlan's vagina. The breathing of Kahlan is more irregular when she buries her nose on Cara's hair, she thrust are more faster and her moans more often and louder, Cara knows Kahlan is close, then Cara catches her glove on her belt with her free hand and asks for Kahlan to bite it because of her loud moans. Kahlan thrust faster and harder against Cara and Cara feels Kahlan's wetness slides through her fingers, then she put a third finger, curls them inside her and touches in her sensible point making Kahlan to go for the edge arching her back and looking at the ceiling, she closes her eyes absorbing all pleasure Cara is giving for her, her inside clenching and unclenching around Cara's fingers and then she opens her eyes again, all black, and releases her magic and an intense orgasm, all Kahlan's body is writhing and trembling.

The muffled moans of Kahlan, the unf breathing of Kahlan on her shoulder and neck, the pain of strong grip on her hip and the pain by the movement with her own fingers and hand inside of Kahlan are taking Cara to the edge. But when Kahlan releases her magic in ecstasy, Cara jumps of the edge and an little orgasm catches her in surprise.

Kahlan's legs go weak and she needs to embrace Cara's waist with one arm and another one she put on Cara's shoulder to support her weight and rests her head on Cara's shoulder thrusting her hip until Cara takes her fingers off from inside her. Cara licks her fingers feeling the smell of Kahlan, then she put them inside her mouth sucking them savoring the taste of Kahlan. Kahlan sucks Cara's earlobe and says she will wait for her, then Kahlan return toward the hidden passageway and awaits Cara in their small room.

People around the party room keeps dancing, eating, talking and laughing, Richard, Jennsen and Zedd chatting excited, the D'Hara soldiers on guard but the Mord'Siths are with their eyes open wide with a bit of terror in them, they sensed the Confessor magic, they do not dare to move nor talk about this. But they looks toward where the magic is and there is only a proud and pompous Cara standing up there, hidden for the darkness, then they knows the truth. Really Mistress Cara is the strongest Mord'Sith because she is the mate of their biggest enemy, a Confessor. No, it is worst because it is no one less than the Mother Confessor, the strongest Confessor.

Cara walks for the party room, all Mord'Siths looking at her with pride, deep respect, bowing their head with reverence when she passes toward Richard, the Lord Rahl, because she gives pleasure to a Confessor and do not die by confession.

Cara says Richard she is going to rest because she has to be fine to take Jennsen back in the day after, Richard laughs and says Jennsen will stay more time with them, but Cara can go to resting. Cara smirks and goes out the party.

It is a small room with few furniture: a divan made with dark wood and dark green velvet against the wall next the door, a small wood box placed between the divan and the corner of the wall, two armchairs made with the same fabric of the divan placed one in each side from fireplace and a big fur on the floor in front of the fireplace. The color of the wall inside the room is like a light beige and it have two torches stuck in the wall. Kahlan is waiting for her in one of the armchair, totally naked.

Cara enters by the door of the one of hidden passageways, she locks it and turns around, her heart stops and her clit throbs as heartbeat. The view of naked Kahlan with a enchanting smile only for her is enough to give her an almost orgasm. Cara holds a agiel in hand and the sound of agiel fills the air, the smile of Kahlan fades and she opens her eyes wide, swallowing and sits more comfortably. Cara walks sensually toward Kahlan, staring intensely at her. Kahlan sees everything what Cara will do with her in this night and her smile return to her face. Kahlan spreads her legs the most she can, Cara groans loud. This night will be a long night.


End file.
